


Откройся

by stuffcobbsays



Series: Спецквест [48]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Don’t copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Rentboy Draco Malfoy, Sex Work, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffcobbsays/pseuds/stuffcobbsays
Summary: Драко – проститутка, Гарри – его клиент. Он никогда не получает Драко на всю ночь.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Спецквест [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919695
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), fandom Drarry 2020 спецквест кинки





	Откройся

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Open Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24376954) by [tackytiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tackytiger/pseuds/tackytiger). 



Гарри думает, что после всего, что было сделано, заслуживает — такого.

Они всегда занимаются сексом так, как нравится ему больше всего — Драко над ним, с лицом задумчивым и сосредоточенным, входит, и проникновение отзывается расцветающим жаром внутри.

Гарри любит каждый момент из тех, когда он пригвожден к постели чужим весом; смотрит, как Драко растворяется, теряется в удовольствии, трахая его. В такие моменты Гарри чувствует себя тем единственным, кто что-то значит в этом мире.

После Гарри всегда просит Драко остаться ненадолго, и он всегда соглашается — как будто это действительно его выбор, а не обязанность.

Гарри хочет его снова (хочет его всегда), и Драко позволяет — позволяет Гарри оставлять засосы на нежной коже внутренней стороны бедер, ласкать языком напряженный сосок, переворачивать себя на живот и отслеживать пальцами цепочку позвонков; медленно, лениво, будто у них есть время.

Порой Драко дремлет — чутко, настороженно, всегда — совсем недолго, — и Гарри вновь возбуждается, любуясь тем, как его ресницы вздрагивают во сне.

Драко никогда не остается на всю ночь, хотя у Гарри вполне достаточно галлеонов, чтобы заплатить ему за это. Но если Гарри и платит что-то сверх оговоренного, это означает, что по крайней мере он может поцеловать Драко на прощанье.


End file.
